


Traditions

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, or at least he acknowledges his family roots, working families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Stiles prepares a traditional meal for Christmas for the McCall-Stilinski's and Derek is invited along.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: whoops, so I was meant to get these last few chapters done ages ago... except I got dreaded block and I couldn't. Today I am uploading the final chapters and then this series is done!! The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I found a few things regarding Wigilia from Wikipedia, so if anything is not accurate, I am very sorry, and please let me know and I can correct accordingly.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just love them lots and lots.
> 
> Please leave kudos and cookies and any comments ;p

The traditional Hale Christmas was a beautiful thing. A mix of christian and pagan related things all smushed together, sometimes not knowing where one began and the other ended. Derek grew up believing in both Father Christmas and the Yule log being thrown on the fire to keep the hearth warm. As a teen, he had started to research how different cultures celebrated Christmas, and every yearwould focus on some new revelation that continued on until he was sixteen, until he stopped. Because his world changed, and he wasn’t sure he believed in anything anymore.

Derek’s first Christmas around Stiles and Scott opened a part of him that he had forgotten when Stiles had invited him to the McCall-Stilinski Christmas. With both parents working shifts over the Christmas period, Stiles was preparing food with alone now. Derek noticed that all the dishes that Stiles had prepared were meatless ones, but Melissa had made roast chicken as the main star of the show.

‘Hey Stiles?’ Derek asked, eyes roving over each individual item on the counter.

‘Yes, Derek?’

‘Are you observing Wigilia tonight?’

Stiles stood up slowly and placed the fish dish on the counter and closed the oven door with the flip of a foot. ‘How do you know anything about Wigilia?’

‘I read.’ Derek huffed, ‘I remember that it was meatless, usually served with carp. Some families observe by having five, seven or nine courses of food on the table… something to do with Jesus’ apostles I think. And you wait for the first star in the sky on Christmas eve before eating.’

Derek shifted now, feeling Stiles keen eyes on him. The teen had a way that made Derek feel uncomfortable, like he was being judged and constantly found wanting, which he already knew from his many grave mistake in his life. He felt like he did when his mom would want to remind him that he was so much more than what genetics had made them. And for a second, Derek knew Talia would have loved Stiles and his inquisitive nature, while being frustrated with his knack for finding trouble.

‘Yes. Yes I am. And yeah, some families do like to make sure they have an odd number of dishes served. I just like having options because my dad will complain about the lack of red meat.’ Stiles’s voice turned gravelly. ‘Is there anything you want me to add that your family would have usually cooked? There’s still time.’

Derek swallowed down a whine at the thought of all of his family at christmasy, and focused on the one thing he missed of his moms cooking at Christmas most of all. ‘Ginger snap cookies. My Mom used to make them every Christmas. I miss them, the cookies and my family.’

‘Done. Now come help, you gotta be better at this than Scott.’ Stiles gestured as his turned back to his cooking.


End file.
